This study will: 1) determine the safety of Methotrexate (MTX) versus placebo in patients with osteoarthritis; 2) evaluate the efficacy of MTX versus placebo; 3) obtain information about the biologic effects of MTX on surrogate markers of tissue and cartilage damage present in osteoarthritic synovial fluid.